jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe V1.0
Background The Universe v.1.0 was one of the minigames on the JvS Facebook App. It opened on October 31 of 2007 and featured a main page filled with links to various "planets", which were blank forum boards following the rules of Facebook's wall posting system. Its inauguration opened up the Jedi vs Sith application to the RPG world in general, although it was not the first location for RPG in both the application itself and Facebook as a whole (the Knowledge board holds this title for the application, and The Infinite Empire was the first massive Star Wars RPG on Facebook having been started in October of 2006). Organization The Universe was organized on one main page, and featured 121 planets distributed over 12 sectors of the galaxy. Each sector was assigned one "Open Space" region, along with however many planets there were. Each planet was one board and was not divided into cities or Open Terrain. Link to Universe V1.0 archive Deep Core (6) *Byss *Eclipse *Empress Teta *Prakith *Vjun *Vulpter Core Worlds (9) *Alderaan *Basilisk *Brentaal IV *Cato Nemoidia *Corellia *Coruscant *Duro *Fresia *Kuat Colonies (6) *Balmorra *Borleias *Caamas *Commenor *Fondor *Utapau Inner Rim (11) *Bestine *Bilbringi *Hapes *Manaan *Myrkr *Obroa-Skai *Onderon **Dxun *Reecee *Thyferra *Yaghdui Expansion Region (5) *Contruum *Gyndine *Osarian *Rhommamool *Tynna Mid Rim (20) *Anobis *Anzat *Bimmisaari *Bothawui *Concord Dawn *Falleen *Haruun Kal *Iridonia *Ithor *Kashyyyk *Malastare *Naboo *Ord Mantell *Rodia *Roon *Senex-Juvex *Tholatin *Togoria *Umgul *Vortex Outer Rim (Western) (23) *Alzoc III *Bakura *Barab I *Bespin *Clakdor VII *Dagobah *Endor (Forest Moon) *Eriadu *Gamorr *Geonosis *Hoth *Hypori *Ison *Kamino *Pzob *Rishi *Ryloth *Sluis Van *Sullust *Taris *Tatooine *Varonat *Zhar Outer Rim (Eastern) (24) *Agamar *Belkadan *Dantooine *Dathomir *Dubrillion *Felucia *Garqi *Helska *Honoghr *Kessel *The Maw *Korriban *Malachor V *Mandalore *Mon Calamari *Mustafar *Ordo *Ossus *Sernpidal *Telos IV *Wayland *Yavin IV *Ziost *The Cron Drift Hutt Space (5) *Klatooine *Nal Hutta *Nal Shaddaa *Toydaria *Ylesia Empire Space (3) *Bastion *Muunilinst *Yaga Minor Unknown Region (3) *Csillia *Lehon *Yoggoy Miscellaneous (6) *Death Star *Imperial Junkyard *Gray Jedi Council *Wild Space *Yuuzhan Vong Galaxy *Zonama Sekot Additionally, another forum was available, depending on the user's Force Alignment: the Jedi Council and the Sith Council. Problems Universe v.1.0 was, obviously, shut down. The official opening of Universe 1.5 to the general public, and the subsequent closing/archiving of Universe v.1.0, took place on Monday, June 30, 2008. The ending of Universe v.1.0 came about for several reasons. First, the phpBB format was superior to the Facebook version. Facebook's wall post rules only allow for monochromatic, regular text, at a fixed size. Its posting limitations frequently plagued the more active users. And on occasion, during heavy Facebook traffic, errors would occur during posting that would prevent the post from submitting properly. The phpBB format remedied all of the above problems. Secondly, the old Universe could not be effectively controlled for Godmoding, Powergaming, and other violations of the generally accepted rules of the RPGing community of Jedi vs Sith. Instead, the Galactic-class Groups had to be created to accommodate these (which included the Galactic Directory, Galactic Fleet Authority, Galactic Patent Office, etc.), which partially removed the RPGing from the application itself. Rulebreakers of the RPG on Facebook could not be effectively punished, because Facebook rules were different from the application's rules. However, on Universe v.1.5, this has changed. Thirdly, the organization of the planets was monoform and did not accommodate for the various terrain types or locations present on different planets. This led to a sense of uniformity which was not there, mass confusion during large-scale invasions, and general inconvenience, all of which have been dealt with in the new Universe. Category:JvS RP